Robin Caught
by lostintheworld16
Summary: Robin is captured by a mystery girl. Could this be a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Note: The words in Italics are Robin's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I only own the mystery girl character. The rest belong to DC Comics.

Trying to look around Robin found that his vision could not focus on anything. When he tried to move he found he could only move his feet, hands, and head. He tried to rock back and forth and found he could not even do that. Finally coming to the conclusion that he was firmly tied in place, he tried to focus his mind and take in his surroundings.

At first his eyes were still to blurry to focus, so he closed them and listened instead. He could hear the shipping boats in the Gotham River to the right of him, the sounds of chains ringing against one another above him, the creaking of wooden floorboards below him, and the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

_So I can't be too far from where Batman and I were fighting Joker if I'm still by the River. The chains could mean an old butchery or industrial building. The wood floors defiantly mean an old building and that means it could be any building along the River. Alright so that what you got of your surroundings so far, now how'd you get here?_

Robin opened his eyes again this time they were much more focused with only a small amount of black around his sight. The footsteps had gotten closer and now he could hear voices to go along with the footfalls.

_Sounds like two voices…..yah defiantly two. They sound clam, but in deep discussion. Perhaps they're talking about what to do to me, this is just great._

Robin found that as with his clearer sight his situation was becoming clearer as well. He found he couldn't move because he had been tied to a chair, he was tied with what looked like cuffs from the asylum and a soft looking rope. The rope wasn't what he expected; in fact it was almost comfortable and soft. Searching for his utility belt he found it on a table across from him, along with his cape, boots, and gloves. Robin was surprised they didn't remove his mask.

_Okay, so they don't care who I am. So, why did they take me? Why keep me alive?_

The voices had now entered the room, Robin instantly knew the first. It was Harley Quinn, Joker's right hand, if she was here this could only be a part of The Joker's plan. The second voice was unknown to him. It was soft, he would almost say calming in comparison to Harley's.

"You sure you can keep him here" Harley said to the mystery voice.

"Yes, nothing to worry about. Go, didn't you say something about your "Puddin'" needing you." The soft voice was steady voicing no emotion.

Harley sighed, "Alright, I'm off then. Hey! Bird Brains! Have fun!" Harley laughs as her footsteps fad out of the room and out of ear shot.

Almost silently the soft voice walks towards Robin.

_Well with footsteps as quiet as that it most definitely was Harley I'd heard. But who is this person, why do they need to keep me here? Think Robin, Think!_

Trying with all his might at the moment to recall what had happened, Robin failed to notice the soft voice had moved to stand in front of him.

"Are you still a bit lost on something?"

Her voice was so soft Robin almost missed it. Looking up he found himself face to face with the soft voice he'd only heard till now. He sized her up like Batman had trained him to do.

_Fair skin, black hair, ice blue eyes, solemn features, petit figure, dark clothes: black tank top, dark blue jeans, black converse shoes. Fit, agile, calm, collected, fearless. My age or a year older. Working with Joker, most likely a crook._

Robin stayed silent, if it was information this girl wanted she wasn't getting it from him.

She sat down on the table where Robin's things were placed and proceeded to play with his belt. After a bit she spoke,

"I'm not going to torture you. I'm not after information. I'm only to keep you here till dawn, then you're free to go wherever you want."

Robin spoke calmly in return, "Okay, so why do you need to keep me here? And how did I get here?"

"You got here by the River. I retrieved you as instructed from after you fell from the bridge. And you're here for the simple reason that Joker does not want you to interfere with his plans for the Batman."

Robin eyes widen as he remember the fight between Batman, himself and the Joker. His fall then the feeling of the cold river water consuming him as he entered the water. After that all he can remember is this room.

"You are just to keep me here and out of the way?"

In the same toned she had used since entering she simply said, "Yes."

The room fell into silence; neither Robin nor the girl in front of him spoke.

_So she keeps me here and Batman fights the Joker, great just great. Okay, I need to think of a way out of here! Now!_

"Stop that."

Robin looks to the girl again, "Stop what!?"

"Stop trying to come up with a way to escape. If you try I will have to harm you, and I don't want to do that. In fact I only want to make this night as comfortable as possible for you."

Robin laughed, "Comfortable! How the hell would spending the night tied to a chair be com-"

"Please calm down." She moved off the table, stepped quietly towards Robin. "I will untie you at dawn or earlier if I find that you will behave."

Robin breathed in only to find himself consumed by the scent of vanilla. He knew it must be coming from the girl. "And if I don't behave?"

The girl moved even closer to Robin till her face was inches from his own, and the scent of vanilla was all that Robin could smell. She move her month slowly to his ear,

And whispered, "Well, then I guess I'll have to punish you."

She moved away from Robin, and stood by the window to his far right overlooking the River and what he could now make out as Arkham Asylum. Robin could feel heat still on his face from blushing as the girl had gotten so close to him, as her scent began to take over his thoughts. He felt shame for letting this girl he knew nothing about get to him. Batman would be so disappointed with him.

_God, what's with this girl! What does she mean punish? _

Robin looked towards the girl again.

_Stop staring at her ass! Think, you got to get out of here!_

Staying where she was the girl asked, "Do you still plan on escaping?"

Robin stayed silent, figuring it was best not to encourage any punishment.

Sighing the girl moved from the window, past Robin to another table he hadn't noticed. Upon it was a black backpack. The girl opened the bag and produced a small leather cord.

"I told you if you don't behave you'll be punished." She pulled the cord between her hands till it snapped.

Watching the girl walk back towards him, Robin finds himself caught up in a feeling of panic. She stands right in front of him, and snaps the cord once more.

In her calm voice she explains, "You see if you don't behave you're going to be punished, if you continue to misbehave I'll have to punish you harder. Now if you behave you'll find that you'll be rewarded. Sound fair?"

Baffled by her question Robin continues to remain silent.

_Fair? She's asking me if that's fair. What the hell does that even mean?_

While Robin muses in his thought, the girl brings the cord snapping forward till it makes contact with Robin's face. Creating a single red line across his cheek. This brings Robin out of his musing and to cry out in shock. She snaps the cord again. This time striking his other cheek, again Robin cries out in surprise.

"What the hell!" he snaps.

Instead answering his question the girl simply moves in and holds Robin's head still, and kisses the marks she just left on his cheeks.

Robin finds he cannot find a comeback; he can't comprehend what just happened. Why she would strike him then proceed to kiss it better.

She says calmly, "Now, are you going to behave?"

Still in shock Robin simply nods his head.

"Good."

Returning to the table with the back pack she replaces the cord and again moves to look out the window. The whole time this happens Robin watches her every move, she still appears calm like she knows he can't escape even if he tried. And this pisses him off.

_If I can't escape her how can I get to Batman. He could already be with The Joker, he could need my help. And here I am struck in a chair. Perhaps I could get this girl to untie me, after all she said if I "behave" she'll "reward" me._

"So, do you always tie people up?"

The girl turns from the window, "Hm?"

"I said, do you always tie people up?"

The girl smirks, "Not always."

"Care to explain. It's not like I've got anywhere to go." Robin flashes a smile for good measure. It's something Nightwing taught him, not that he taught he'd ever do it.

The girl smiles in return, "I don't think you'd understand. You're to clean."

Behind her threw the windows a large flash comes from the asylum. Moments later smoke follows.

"Let me guess that where Batman is." He said it as a statement, knowing all too well he was right.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

"Why not? It's just my partner and mentor in trouble over there. That's not something to be worried about at all." He rolls his eyes at her.

Shaking her head as she moves across the room again to the backpack. Robin knows he just screwed up again. She removes a small whip, moves to stand behind Robin this time,

"And you were doing so well."

He hears the swing this time, then the crack. The sting came right after across his shoulders. Robin holds in his cries this time, at least until after the fourth swing.

"AWWWW! GOD!"

"There's that sweet voice of yours." The girl smiles to herself, and swings again.

"UHG! AW! GOD! OH UGH!"

She swings five more times, swinging harder with each pass. After finishing his punishment she kneels down and gently kisses his now sore shoulders.

Panting Robin barely feels her final action and simply lets his head fall forward. Feeling light headed he passes out.

When he wakes again, he finds he's still tied up though he's been moved. He's now in front of the window and can see a good portion of Gotham burning in front of him. The sight is one that could have him tears. He should be out there helping, not stuck here watching. As if hearing his thoughts the girl says to him,

"We wouldn't be much help out there. It's not as bad as you think. The firemen have the flames under control the police now have Harley in custody, along with most of Joker's gang. Truly by now it must simply be Joker vs Batman."

Robin have whispers, "How can you be sure?"

"Cause the radio said so while you slept."

"How long was I out?"

"An hour. There is still five hours till dawn."

"Five hours." Robin voice sounds defeated, and right on cue the girl is right there beside him.

"Like I said to you before you shouldn't worry about it. You would be much better off behaving for me. After all I'm sure you want out of those ropes." She nods her head towards him.

Looking down Robin finds that once again she seems to be reading his mind.

"And how do I get out of these ropes exactly?" He asks.

"Well, that's simple." She smiles.

"Simple how?"

"You simply have to address me properly and ask."

_What!? All I've had to do was ask! Ask! Dear god, I've wasted way to much time. I should've just asked her from the start. But wait! Did she just say I had to address to her in a certain way?_

Robin coughs, "Um, how do I ask, um, ask properly?"

The girl laughs and walks away. Leaving Robin to puzzle it out for himself.

Sitting in front of the window Robin watches as more explosions go off. As the city he swore to help protect burns right before his eyes. He hates the feeling of just sitting here, he needs get out there and help!

_Think you idiot! What clues do you have! You can get out of this! You can! You know you can! Think!_

_She hasn't told you a thing about herself, not verbally anyways. Recap:_

_She's calm and quiet, a good read of character and mind, has been more than fair, told me exactly what was always happening, never lied, used words; punishment and reward, punishment was painful but always followed by a reward._

_Well, what do we get from all that…._

…_._

…

…_.._

Lost in thought Robin fails to notice the sun rising. Fails to notice the girl coming up behind him fails to notice the ropes falling off him. Fails to notice the girl leaving. Fails to notice Batman till he's right in front of him.

Batman coughs, "Plan on getting up?"

Robin raises his head, "Hm?" It takes him a few moments to realize who is in front of him. "BATMAN!"

Batman smiles, "Good to see you still know who I am."

Looking around Robin finally notices the girl is gone, "Where did she go? Did you see her?"

"Who? There was only you when I arrived."

"But, she tied me up!" Looking down Robin sees the ropes on the floor. "She let me go, just like she said."

"Robin, I'm not sure what happened to you last night but we need to head home."

"Right, I'll explain it on the way home."

Batman helps Robin gather his things, and they move to leave. Just at the door Robin stops.

"What is it Robin?"

"Just give me a second."

Returning to the chair he had spent the night in Robin gathers up the soft black rope that had held him. Gathering it in his arms he finds that it smells like vanilla. Smiling he takes the rope home with him.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It had been a month since the whole incident with the mysterious girl that had held Robin prisoner. And still Robin found himself thinking about her. Asking the same questions again and again; who was she, why did she help The Joker, how could he find her? That last question was far more prominent than the others. He really wanted to find this girl; in fact he'd already tried many times. Only to come up empty handed. It was like the girl had never existed and the only proof of her was the rope she had left behind.

That black soft rope. Batman had taken it from him after Robin had explained what had happened that night. Batman had then tested the rope till there was nothing left to find. In truth, there was nothing to find. The rope had been hand made of silk, with a unique weave. The smell of vanilla was simply that vanilla, actual vanilla. The rope was soaked in it, but all this still didn't give Robin any leads as to where he might find the girl. But he did manage to sneak a piece of the rope away from Batman. Robin didn't know why he felt he needed it, but something inside of him felt he should keep it.

In truth Robin had started carrying the dame rope with him everywhere. Perhaps somewhere inside of him he thought it might help him find the girl.

By the end of the month Robin was about to give up on the girl when him and Batman got a call from Gordon saying the police had found something that perhaps was better suited for them.

Upon their arrival at the scene everything looked normal. Someone had broken into the jewelry store stolen a bunch of things then left. Robin couldn't see anything that might be out of place or unique.

"Batman, thank goodness you're here." Gordon said.

Robin noticed once again that Gordon only ever spoke to Batman and never him.

"What's so unique here, Gordon. Everything looks like a theft." Batman stated.

Gordon shook his head, "That's what I thought till we found what's in the back." He points to the storage room.

Robin follows Batman and Gordon in. At first Robin thought he was seeing things. Right in the center of the room was a mannequin tied up in a chair with black silk rope. But it wasn't just a mannequin; this one was dressed like Robin, if he wasn't wearing his cape, gloves and boots. Staring at the display Robin felt a small feeling a glee. The mystery girl had finally shown herself again!

Robin stepped up to Gordon wanting to make sure he had his full attention, "Is everything the same as when you came in?"

Gordon looked to Robin then Batman, as if asking Batman weather or not he should answer Robin's question. Batman simply nodded to the commissioner.

"We haven't touched it in anyway. It should be the same as when it was found."

Robin smiled, "Great!"

"What?..."

Robin heads over to the mannequin before Gordon gets the chance to ask him anything. Following what Batman has been drilling into his head for years now, he examines every last inch of the mannequin.

_It's defiantly the same rope that I was tied up in. The outfit a pretty good copy too; made from simple cotton fabrics, meaning it's just for show. There's not much to say about the chair, most likely it's one that was here before. The mannequin is factory made and mass produced, meaning there's little I can get from that. Hmmm… what's that?_

Robin notices something white tucked into the rope holding the mannequin. Taking it out he exmains it closely.

_A letter? _

Robin opens the letter and reads,

**Dearest Robin,**

**Hope this isn't to straight forward.**

**I just had this silly feeling you might want to see me. Perhaps that has more to do with all those silly rumors I've heard. Who knows?**

**Anyways, I'd like to invite you to play a little game with me. **

**If you're feeling up to it, come to the place where we met.**

"Robin?"

"Hm?" Too engrossed in the girl's letter Robin doesn't notice Batman standing right behind him

"Robin!"

Startled Robin jumps, "Sorry, Batman."

"What have you found?" Batman's stern voice tells Robin he'd better tell him everything.

"Well, there's not much we can get off of the display. It's simply meant to get my attention and th-"

"Your attention?" Gordon's voice comes as a surprise to Robin he didn't realize the commissioner was paying any attention.

Making sure to look at both Batman and the commissioner he continued, "Uh, yah. There's just this letter inviting me back to…. Well you know Batman." He looks to Batman hoping he'll help him out before Gordon starts asking questions Robin would rather not answer.

Batman doesn't help in fact he just seems to stare off into space.

Looking between Robin and Batman, Gordon grows impatient with the silence, "Alright, you two. What's going on?"

Batman finally speaks, "I'm sorry commissioner, but I'm going to have to ask that you leave this to us."

Gordon stammers, "But…..but…"

"Again Gordon, I'm sorry. This is something Robin and I need to take care of. Come on Robin."

Robin follows Batman out; they get into the Batmobile and head straight to the Batcave. The whole way back Robin reads the letter again and again. Somewhere deep inside himself he can't help feeling a little glee that the girl wrote this letter just for him. That she could be waiting for him back at the warehouse. Thinking on it he finds he can't wait to see her.

Once in the Batcave Batman snatches the letter from Robin and takes it to the computer to be examined.

Heading over to join Batman, Robin says simply, "Um, you think I could have that back when you're done?"

"No."

Robin sighs, "Are you certain?"

It's now Batman's turn to sigh, "Robin this is serious. You can't get to involed."

"Why not!?" a twinge of anger graces Robin voice.

"Robin, please just let this go, I'm begging you." Robin can hear concern in Batman's voice.

_This is going to be the same as before. Just like back when I was looking for her on my own. I can still remember him banning me from ever looking for her again. He was so mad. I only wish he'd tell me why. What could he have against the girl he's never even met. It's not like she actually hurt me in any way. He's going to be in huff, I just know it._

"So, that's it then. Just like before, you're cutting me out."

Batman turns to face Robin, "Yes, Robin, you're out. I'm doing this for your own good."

Robin storms out of the cave and heads upstairs, "Yah, right."

Up in Robin's room, he pulls out the piece of rope. Bringing it to his nose he inhales the fading scent of vanilla. And the thoughts come flowing back to him.

Her soft voice, dark hair, cold eyes, and her perfectly round ass. The feel of the whip hitting his shoulders. But mostly he remembers the feel of the tight rope restraining him.

As always his thoughts trail away from reality, and into fantasy. Robin imagines what could have happened that night, how if he had done exactly what she had wanted she might have kissed him more. Or touched him….

Realizing that his lower half is now in need of attention, he sets to work relieving it.

A knock at his door interrupts,

"Master Drake, will you be needing anything before bed." Alfred's voice which is normally a comfort, seems more of a burden tonight.

Irritated Robin shouts, "I'm fine, Al."

"Alright then, Master Drake. Good night." Alfred says threw the door.

Robin listens to Alfred's fading footsteps, and waits a few minutes after to ensure he's not coming back. Satisfied that he's now officially alone, he quickly brings himself to climax.

_I need to find her. With or without Batman's blessing._


	3. Chapter 3

3

Convincing Batman to let Robin go on patrol had taken more work than he had thought. Batman wanted assurance that Robin wasn't going to go after the girl, in fact Batman added something to Robin's belt before he left. Robin was pretty sure it was some kind of tracker. Not that it was going to matter; Robin had foreseen this and had a backup suit and belt prepared in the storage compartment of his bike. He wasn't planning on taking any chances with Batman.

His patrol was simple Batman wanted him to ride through Old Gotham and keep an eye out for anything closely resembling trouble. Reaching Crime Ally, Robin quickly changed suits and stored the old ones into the bike. He then programed his bike to run his patrol for him.

Climbing to the rooftops, Robin headed straight for the warehouse. He really hoped she would still be there waiting for him.

It didn't take him any longer than a half hour to arrive and only when he had arrived did he start having doubts. He was worried he hadn't lost the Batman entirely, so he did a sweep of the surrounding area. Finding no signs of being followed or of anyone else besides himself, he finally headed inside.

Inside looked the same, the chair was still by the window and the tables were the same as well. The only difference had to be that his stuff wasn't there on the one table and her backpack wasn't on the other. Robin began to really worry that she may have moved on. He decided to search the room.

_There's got to be something here. Anything. Come 'on find it, Robin._

Robin checked everywhere at eye level, then moved on to the places most wouldn't look. Below and above one's eye level. He was always surprised how hardly anyone searches beyond what they see. Though today it didn't seem as if he was going to find anything no matter how hard he looked; the room was clean or at least as clean as a dirty old warehouse can be.

_Nothing. But that doesn't make sense. Why invite me here then, leave nothing to find. What did she do? Write something in invisible ink?_

As Robin continued his internal debate, a phone started ringing.

"Huh?" Robin surprise was clear.

The ringing continued, getting quieter with each ring.

"No! Don't!"

Robin ran out of the room towards the sound. He followed the ringing down into the loading dock. It was here he found a similar set up as the one from the jewelry store. The only difference being the cell phone sitting in plain view on the mannequin's lap. Picking up the phone as quickly as he could' he answered the phone.

"Hello!"

There was silence for a few seconds before, "Robin?"

Relief fell over Robin as he heard her voice over the phone, the same calm steady voice. "Yah, it's Robin."

"Was worried you would not want to play."

"Well, I'm still not sure I fully understand your invitation." Robin felt telling the truth to the girl would be his best option of getting closer to her.

"That's right, I sometimes forget that you're still clean. Alright then, would you like me to explain the first rule?"

Robin thought he could almost hear her smiling into the phone. "And if I have questions first?"

"Oh don't worry, you can ask all the questions you want. Just understand that you have limited time tonight and that all your questions will come at a price."

"What do you mean limited time?"

"The Batman is coming for you, seems he found your empty bike roaming Old Gotham."

"Dame!" Robin had a feeling this was more than true, "Alright, fine! Tell me the first rule!"

"Listen carefully."

"I am."

"There's a heist going down three blocks from where you are, that should convince Batman you didn't go against your promises. And the first rule is simple; keep that cell phone with you at all times."

"Right, thanks."

"One last thing before you go."

"Yes."

"Make sure no else touches that cell or else they might find themselves in a dire condition."

There was the click of a phone hanging up then, the familiar _Beep, Beep, Beep_ of a dead line.

Taking this as his cue, Robin left the warehouse as quickly as he could and heading to this supposed heist.

Turns out the girl was right about the heist though Robin wished she had told him it was Two Face's heist. Robin wasn't ready to take on Two Face on his own.

_I'll have to call Batman. _

…_._

_Hump….. That's why she sent me here. If I'm here calling Batman in on a heist, then how could I possibly be at the warehouse where Batman thinks I am._

Robin called Batman, who answered after the first ring.

"Where the hell are you!" came Batman's booming voice over the com-link.

"I'm at a heist on the dock. Two Face seems to be moving a shipment into the city. Of what I'm not sure."

"A what?" The anger that had been in Batman's voice just a second ago seemed to have faltered.

"A heist, Batman. You know those events I'm supposed to patrol for." Robin could hear the sarcasm in his voice, and he knew Batman could hear it too.

"Right. Where are you?"

"Warehouse six, of the Dowery Docks yard."

Batman arrived not a twenty minutes after Robin had called, and then they set to work. Before Two Face even knew what had happen, Batman and Robin had mopped up his plans. And Two Face was now in the back of a cop car headed straight for Arkham Asylum.

"Good work, Robin."

"Was that an actual compliment? Or am I hearing things?" Robin jibbed.

Instead of answering Batman just went to the Batmoblie.

Running after him Robin shouted, "It was just a joke!"

Back at homebase, Batman moved towards Robin's bike which he had programed to return to the cave. Opening the back compartment he pulls out Robin's outfit.

"So, have you always carried a spare suit?" Batman looked to Robin searching his face for the lie he knew was coming.

Robin looked down at his feet and started to figit. "I just wanted to prove…you know that….I just….."

"Just what!? Robin!"

Robin looked up at Batman ,"I just wanted to prove to you I could keep my word and that you don't have to tag me like a dog!"

Batman was about to say more but Robin didn't want to hear it. He knew it would make him feel guilty and he might just tell Batman where he had actually been. Instead he went upstairs and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack to take up to his room.

Alfred has usual was in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Ah, Master Drake. You're just in time. I've made a teen favorite, Macaroni and Cheese." Alfred smiles warmly at him.

Robin smiles back if only to keep Alfred from asking questions, "Cool, I'd love some!"

Alfred spoons out a dish for Robin and then return to tiding up the already clean counter. "So, Master Drake, any progress on the mystery girl?"

Surprised Robin starts coughing on the spoonful he's just put into his month. It takes a few minutes, for him to finally stop coughing, "What are you talking about!?"

Alfred shakes his head, "Come now, Master Drake, even I can tell that you only went out tonight to find that girl."

"Al, I really don't know what you're talking about. I wouldn't jus-"

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell Master Bruce." Alfred smiles to Robin again.

Robin sighs, "I know I shouldn't have lied, it's just that….. Al, do you think…"

"Master Drake I wouldn't presume to tell you what to think. However I believe; if you feel you are ready to take on the responsibility of this case, you will need to find a way to prove it to Master Bruce. As it is, I can only offer you any support I can."

Robin smiles, "Thanks, Al."

"Any tim-"

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"My goodness, what on earth was that?" Alfred looks towards the house phone.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"Oh!" Robin takes the cell from out of his pocket.

"Where on earth did you get that?"

"I found it at the warehouse. Sorry, Al, but this is one call I can't miss."

Robin rushes up to his room; on the way up he answers the cell, "Hello!"

"You busy?"

Smiling Robin says, "If you give me just a moment no one will interrupt."

"Alright."

Closing and locking his door Robin heads to the far side of the room where he knows he won't be heard from the door. "Alright, all clear."

"That's good to hear." Her voice sounds playful, though still steady as always, "How did the heist fair? The news says Two Face is well on his way to the Asylum."

"Yes, we bagged him. Thanks, by the way." He hoped his voice was just as steady as hers.

"Good, good. However that's not why I called."

"Right, of course. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice again?" Robin couldn't help himself from smiling into the phone.

"It's a pleasure to hear my voice is it?" The girl actually laughed. The sound was sweet to Robin's ears. He found he wanted to hear it again.

"Of course, with a voice as calming as yours who wouldn't find it a pleasure."

The girl's laugher rang threw the phone again, "My, my. Aren't we the charming one tonight? However, I digress. I've called because you owe me a debt. And this of course leads to the second rule."

Puzzled Robin asked, "Second rule?"

"Yes, from now on you can address me as M'lady or Mistress."

"Umm."

"Understand that if you do not abide by these rules, you will be punished."

"I don't understand."

"You will, in time. Now, time to repay your debt."

Robin remained silent, he wasn't sure what she might ask of him.

"Are you still there, Robin?"

"Ugh, yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, M'lady."

"Better. Now, are you ready."

"M'lady, may I ask something?"

"Certainly."

"I'm not going to break any laws am I?"

The girl laughed harder than before. "No, no, no. Now, why would you think that? I want you to be who you are, not something you're not."

Sighing Robin feels relief washing over him. "Right, then. What do you want me to do, M'lady?"

"Simple. Masturbate for me."

Robin froze. He wasn't sure he had heard right, and if he had he was sure he wished he hadn't. "You….you….you want me…..want me to…"

"Robin, your stammering. Calm down."

"But….but….but….. Why?" He couldn't wrap his head around what she was asking of him. Was a request like that normal, or is this some kind of test.

"Robin, if you won't do what I ask punishment will follow."

Instead of answering, Robin just hung up the phone. He found he was shaking, like he had just gone up against The Joker by himself. Only he wasn't shaking from fear, it was excitement. How could he be excited from something like that, it didn't make sense? He should have been repulsed, shouldn't he?

But the thought of her order only seemed to infect his mind more.

He found himself slumping down to the floor; his hand finding its way into his pants to wrap around his now hard member. He began pumping up and down, his breath hitching with each pass. At first he was just fulfilling a need, but now he started to imagine what it would feel like if it was M'lady pleasuring him. How her fingers would slip around him, slide gently up and down getting harder and faster with each pass. Perhaps she would even kiss him like she had before. This thought forced a moan to pass through Robin's lips. He pumped harder and harder, till he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Moaning loud Robin climaxed, his come coating his hand.

"Well done, Little Bird. Well, done." _Click, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Robin, still panting from his very recent exercise, looked over to where he had dropped the phone. Looking at the screen he could see that she had called back after he had hung up and somehow the phone had been answered. She had heard the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

4

_One week._

_One week!_

_One god dame week!_

It had been a week since the call from M'lady, and Robin found he spent more and more time wishing for the cell phone to ring. However no matter how much he stared at, tried hacking it, or throwing it the confounded thing would not ring.

_Why hasn't she called?! She said she wanted to play a game with me; she gets me to somehow do exactly what she wanted last time, and now she ignores me?_

_What the hell!_

"Robin!"

Looking up Robin again finds Batman's face right in front of his own.

"Ugh, hey."

Batman stares Robin down, waiting for an update on the goings on of a penthouse he and Robin have been staking out all night.

Robin coughs, "It's been really quiet for the last hour. No movement. No calls. Nothing."

Batman's deep voice responds, "Right, then it's time we move in."

"Yes, sir."

"And, Robin."

"Yah."

"Stay focused."

Robin slumps, "Yes, sir."

Inside the penthouse is just as Robin had said quiet with no movements from the residents. He and Batman begin to search the office for documents that could lead to the incarceration of the some drug dealer. Robin wasn't too sure on the details considering this case, cause he had spent most of his time focused on trying to locate his M'lady.

_One week. No word. No sign. Nothing. Perhaps the game's already finished and I just haven't given up yet._

Robin almost passes the files Batman and he have been searching for.

Whispering he says, "Found them!"

Batman moves to check that the files are the right ones and starts photographing them. All the while Robin keeps look out for any sign that the residents might be up and about. When out of no where they both hear a,

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

_Dame!_

Batman spins on Robin. Robin can't see Batman's face but he knows that he's very pissed. Again, the cell phone goes off.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Shut that thing up now!" Batman barks while still whispering.

Reaching into his belt Robin pulls out the cell and whispers,

"Hello."

"You busy?" M'lady's voice is the same as always.

"VERY!"

"Too bad. There's an envelope with instructions in the Public Library. Book number 0223.413."

"Wait! What!?"

"Book number 0223.413. Also aren't you supposed to address me when you speak to me."

"Now's really not a good time."

"I see. Punishment it is then." _Click, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Not a minute later the phone in the penthouse started to ring. At first it was just the office phone, but then all the other phones in the place started ringing one right after the other.

Batman grabs Robin, "What did you do!"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Move! Now!" Batman pushes Robin out to the porch and they make a hasty get away.

Upon returning home Batman scolded Robin for having his ringer on during a mission, and gave him four extra hours training for the week. Robin couldn't care less at this point, he was too busy repeating the book number in his head.

_0223.413_

_0223.413_

_0223.413_

"Go, we'll finish this tomorrow."

Batman's dismissal was all Robin needed; he rushed upstairs as quickly as he dared in hopes that he would not raise too much suspicion. In his room he opened the phone and searched the call history. The last time he had tried this nothing had shown up, but this time it seemed her number was still there. Hitting the re-dial, he waited as the phone started ringing.

It took a full minute before he got an answer,

"Hello, you have reached the Gotham City Library Main Branch. Our hours are Monday 5-6, Tues-"

Looking at the phone Robin taught perhaps this was some kind of joke.

_It's the library's number. Why would it be…_

_She called from the library…_

_This is just a clue. Nothing more._

Sighing Robin slumped down onto his bed.

_I was really hoping it was her. No, I wanted it to be her. I need it to be her….._

Closing his eyes, Robin moved his hands across his chest moving lower.

'_Masturbate for me.'_

Reaching even lower Robin swiftly moves his hand around his hardening member. The slightest touch sends shivers up his spine, his back arcs.

'_Masturbate for me.'_

Robin moves his hand slowly up his member, sliding back down just as slowly. Continuing this pace his heart is soon racing, and the room begins heat up around him. He takes his other hand and massages his nipples.

"Aawww"

'_Masturbate for me.'_

"Yes, M'lady", he rasps.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Robin half jumps at the sound.

"Master Drake, phone call for you."

Panting Robin shouts back, "Just a minute!"

Rushing to make himself look presentable, he headed for the phone just down the hall.

"Hello."

"Good evening, am I speaking to Tim Drake." The voice on the other end sounded tried and Robin couldn't blame her it was well past 4am.

"Speaking."

"Sorry to call so late, but it seems that you've received a package here at the library."

Surprise flooded Robin's voice, "I'm sorry, did you just say there's a package at the library?"

"Yes, and it's labeled as extremely important. I felt it was best to call right away."

"You're right. Thank you. I'll be there in the hour."

Robin made it to the library with 10 minutes to spare. The librarian who had called him was waiting at the door.

"Again, Mr. Drake, I'm so sorry for calling you so late."

Robin smiled, "It's fine, really. I'm more confused why you're here so late."

She returns his smile, "I organize the books at night, then sleep all day."

"Kool"

She leads Robin to the main desk, where a brown package is waiting on top. Robin unwraps it slowly, and opens the box. Inside is a white card.

The librarian asks, "What's that?"

"I don't know."

Opening the card Robin read,

**April Fools,**

** Pass Me On!**

Robin sighs and throws the card back into the box. "It's just some stupid prank from one of my school mates!"

"Oh," The librarian is at a loss for words.

Robin just stood there for a moment and then turned to the librarian, "Is it too early to ask you to help me find a book?"

Looking a confused the librarian replied, "Uh, no. After all you're here already."

Robin smiled, "Great! I need to find the book with the number 0223.413."

"Right then, just let me check the computer and we can go grab it." She smiles brightly at him.

Heading through the library the woman explained to Robin that the book he was searching for was one from the specials collection, in fact it was one of the oldest they had. She seemed rather proud to have a chance to speak of the collection, and Robin made a mental note to ask Batman for a donation for the library.

"Here we are then." She'd stopped in front of a metal door. There was a label that clearly labeled the room as the collection's.

Inside the room smelt of must and stale air, Robin couldn't help but think that the room was barely ever used if it was used at all. Looking around he couldn't help but notice he didn't see any books. Just boxes on multiple shelves.

"Um, where are the books?" He asked.

The librarian turned to him, "They're in the boxes. We keep them in there so that they last longer, and remain undamaged."

Robin stupidly said, "Oh."

Moving down the row they finally reached the book they were looking for. Taking the book down from the shelf the librarian brought the box over to one of the tables in the room, put on cotton gloves and proceeded to open the box. Only there was no book on the inside of the box.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." The librarian kept repeating.

Robin moved to look inside the box himself. It looked empty, like nothing had ever been there. But of course with the librarian's reaction of he knew there had been a book here.

Looking to the librarian Robin said calmly, "You need to call the police."

Disheveled the librarian responed, "What?"

"THE POLICE! Call the police!" Robin shouted at her.

She seemed to understand this time and ran from the room to call the police.

Finally alone Robin took hole of the box. He examined every side looking for any sign that it had been manlipulated in any way. Not seeing anything special about the box, Robin moved back to the shelf. Again there seemed to be nothing there to see.

_There's got to be something! Come ON!_

Robin began to search the entire shelf. Looking, feeling, anything!

_What the hell am I supposed to find here! Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!_

Then, almost like she'd heard him the phone in his pocket rang. He picked it up so fast you'd think his life depended on it.

"Hello!"

Her calm voice floated through the phone, "In a hurry are we?"

"I'm at the bookshelf! But there's no book!" Robin could hear the strain in his own voice.

"Calm down, Little Bird. All's well."

"WELL! The god dame book is missing!"

"And you are forgetting the rules." Her statement was stern and direct.

Robin took a breath, "I'm sorry M'Lady."

"That's better."

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Now, you're right the book is not there. In fact, that is your task. It's been taken by another bird of far less interest to me. Seems this bird took it after I'd placed your gift into it. If you want it you're going to have go and get it I'm afraid."

Robin let all this information sink in for a time.

"Robin?" He heard the questioning tone in her voice.

Sighing he responded, "Sorry, M'Lady. I just…. I just…"

"You just what, Robin?"

"So, Penguin's got the book. Guess I've got work to do."

"You didn't answer me Robin."

It took every last once of Robin's strength to say his next few words, "Good night, M'Lady." And he hung up.

Looking down at the phone in his hand Robin began to feel a deep emptiness in his stomach. Like the world around him had lost any warmth it had had just moments ago.

_I'm going to be punished for hanging up on her….._

_I shouldn't have done that….._

Robin slumped down to the floor, the coolness of the floor began to pirce trough his pants and he had a passing thought to get back up but couldn't find the strength to move.

_I hung up on the only person I really want to be with…._

_I hung up…._

_I should be punished._

During Robin's musings the police arrived, they began their investigation while the librarian was asked to remove Robin from the room.

Robin didn't remember much else that night; not Batman coming to pick him up, or Alfred taking him up to bed, or even falling asleep. But he did remember waking up the next morning. He rushed downstairs into the kitchen where he knew Alfred would have the TV on.

"**And in other news, the Gotham Library suffered a great loss last night when it's anique copy of 'The Romance Of Lust'…"**

"AL!" Robin exclaimed.

Alfred turned to face Robin, "Yes, master Drake?"

"Turn up the TV!"

Alfred did, and the newscaster continued.

"…**olice have yet to come to any conclusions as to how the book was taken, however they assure us they are doing all they can to return the book."**

"They have no idea do they?" Robin was talking to himself now, not really paying any mind to anyone else.

Batman had walked in just as the newscast had said the comment about the police, looking to Robin he said "They have no idea about what?"

Robin jumped at the sound of Batman's voice, "Ugh…."

"Robin?" Batman's stern voice enveloped the whole kitchen.

"Well, it's just that… It was…. I mean…" Robin couldn't seem to find his voice.

"I'll ask one more time Robin."

Robin spoke in an unsteady voice, "The book. Penguin stole it."


End file.
